Do you trust me?
by dibs4ever
Summary: A cute little oneshot-UPDATE due to requests this has been made a 2 shot. When Dick finds out that Barbara has a crush on Robin, he decides his alter ego should go pay her a little visit. Little doe he realize his idea to make his best friend happy may cause her to uncover his big secret.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a long time since I've done a one shot and this little cutie popped in my head. Let me know what you think! Slightly inspired from Aladdin you might see what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Dick carried his lunch tray out of the Gotham Academy cafeteria and made his way outside to his usual table. He and his best friend Barbara Gordon always sat under one of the big oaks that decorated the courtyard. He glanced over toward the senior side of the courtyard, it was so much better than theirs but as a sophomore he still had a long way to go till he would be sitting over there.

As he neared the table he saw Sophie a girl from their class sitting with Barbara

"Hello ladies!" Dick grinned setting his plate down and sliding in next to Barbara

"Hey Dick" they both said in unison

He smiled and stuck a fork into his salad "What are you two talking about?" He questioned

"Oh just girl talk" Barbara said rolling her eyes

Dick rose an eyebrow "What kind of girl talk?"

Sophie grinned "Just about Barbara's crush"

He looked over at Barbara, she never told him about a crush. He was her best friend he would have thought he'd be the first to know. "Crush?" He asked with his mouthful

Barbara darted her head to Dick "Don't talk with your mouthful you'll choke" she ordered

Dick rolled his eyes and swallowed "Yes _Alfred._ So tell me more about this crush"

Sophie looked confused "You don't know? I figured you would have. Well I'll tell you! Barbara here has a crush on a certain vigilant of the night"

Dick mentally chuckled all the many vigilantes that he secretly knew came to his mind and he couldn't wait to find out which one it could be. He swore though if it was Wally he might barf up his lunch "Really Babs, which one?" He asked taking another bite of food.

Barbara's cheeks turned a bright red he had never seen her blush before. Finally Sophie answered for her "Gotham's own kid hero Robin." She said grinning

"R-Robin!" Dick said almost too loudly as he coughed out the food that had been his mouth.

"I told you, you'd choke if you talked with your mouthful." Barbara shook her head

Sophie laughed "You two are so entertaining. Well I better go see my other friends, I'll talk to you guys later" she waved and walked away

After processing what had happened Dick grinned and looked at Barbara "So Robin huh?"

Barbara narrowed her eyes "Can we drop it?

Dick shrugged "Sure, if you tell me why you didn't tell me to begin with."

Barbara sighed "Because I knew you'd tease me"

Feeling guilty about her answer, he decided not to push the subject any further

He stood on the seat and reached for a branch, in one quick motion he swung himself up and stood proudly. He looked down at Barbara who was watching him

Dick bent down "Come up here with me, the views great"

Barbara shook her head "The branch will break"

Dick shook his head "No it won't" he persisted

They looked at each other for a moment "Come on Babs. Do you trust me?" He said reaching out a hand

Barbara sighed and reluctantly took his hand "Yes"

He grinned and pulled her up to the branch with him. Sure enough he was right, the view was great.

That night Barbara Gordon lay in bed, her laptop on her lap as she finished up an essay that was due in a few days. She heard a tapping on their bedroom window which seemed rather odd considering she lived on the 8th floor of an apartment building.

She carefully made her way toward the window and pulled back the curtains, just a smidgen so she could see who or what it was. She let of a sigh of relief when she realized who it was and pulled the curtain open the rest of the way.

There sat Robin hanging onto a line with one hand, he waved at her with the other. She smiled and opened the window. "Robin?" She rose an eyebrow confused sure she had a crush on him but aside from the times he had saved her from kidnappings she had never really seen him and he had definitely never been to her apartment

"In the flesh!" He told her smiling

"What are you doing here?" She asked

The Boy Wonder let out a small cackle that she found rather cute "What just cause I'm a creature of the night I can't come visit one of the most beautiful girls in Gotham? If you want I can go." He said beginning to go upwards

Barbara shook her head "No, it's okay you can stay here!" She said quickly

He lowered down again and grinned at her

"How are you doing that?" She questioned

Robin smiled and swung down landing inside her bedroom. "It's a Grappling hook, you see I push this trigger here and it shoots off and the hooks will cling on to the rooftop allowing the Bats and I to go through the city" he explained

She nodded

"You wouldn't want to go for a ride would you? You could take a break from homework. Believe it or not the city looks beautiful from up high, not to mention the stars" he said motioning upward

She looked at him and bit her lip nervously

"And don't even try the excuse your dads home, I know for a fact he's working till 3am" he teased

She looked at him and blushed "Is it safe?" She questioned trying to play it cool

Robin nodded "Of course, this baby can hold up to 1,000 pounds" he said flipping the grapple gun in the air and catching it. "Question is, do you trust me?" He asked stretching out a hand

Barbara rose an eyebrow that rang an extremely familiar bell "What"

He grinned at her "Do you trust me?"

That grin mixed with the way he said it drew out her suspicion even more. "Yes" she said slowly putting her hand in his.

He pulled her to his chest "Then hold on" he whispered in her ear wrapping an arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. Robin leaned forward causing them to freefall out the window for just a second before he shot off his grappling hook sending them soaring above the city.

Robin was right the city was beautiful from up high. As they glided across the city he would occasionally look down at her to see her reaction

She would occasionally look up at him, but for a completely different reason. She was studying his features taking them all in like adding pieces to the puzzle she was solving.

It was short lived through because Robin received a call from Batman that he needed his assistance

"Thank you" Barbara smiled as he set her down on her bedroom floor.

"No problem, it was great spending time with you" he smirked

His smiles, facial features, quick flirty come backs, voice, the way his hand felt when she grabbed it earlier. It all added up to one person, but she had to get one more thing to try and confirm her suspicions. That's when she came up with an idea. "It sucks that you have to go" she said putting on a flirty pout

Robin grinned at her and nodded "Yeah I know, but duty calls"

She grinned at him and began walking toward him he backed up with every step closer she got "It sure does. Robin let me just say I think you are so handsome, strong, brave, smart" she took one final step forward cornering him up against the wall "And very hot" she whispered pressing her lips to his

At first Robin sat there almost like he was in shock, adding more to her suspicion. But he soon reacted to the kiss. She allowed him to kiss her back for a second before pulling back "A kiss for good luck out there tonight, goodnight Boy Wonder" she said smoothly taking a step away from him

"Sleep. Sleep well Barbara" Robin stuttered out, he grappled out the window and into the night still feeling flushed.

Barbara giggled as she crawled back into her bed for the night. Tomorrow at school was going to be interesting.

Barbara waited at the lockers feeling slightly nervous, she was 90% sure her accusations were correct but what about that 10% that thought maybe it was wrong. She thought about backing out but shook her head she was the daughter of Police commissioner James Gordon she collected almost all of her evidence and was close to figuring out if she was right she wasn't going to quit now.

Dick began to approach her and waved "Hey Babs, how was your night?" he flashed her a smirk

She didn't waste any time, immediately slamming Dick up against the lockers pressing a kiss to his lips. Just like she had with Robin the night before. When he kissed back, she pulled away.

"What was that Babs?!" He asked acting extremely confused

Barbara crossed her arms "I don't know Dick, how was my night?" She leaned forward to his ear "Or should I say Boy Wonder?" She whispered

She stepped back again and looked at his expression he looked dumbfounded

"I...l" he stuttered

Barbra smiled "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. Also thank you, I know last night you were just trying to give me a fun night with my _old_ crush. You're a good friend" she began walking off but turned when she realized Dick wasn't following her

"Well aren't you coming? We're going to be late to class" she said casually

Dick nodded and stepped forward. He knew this conversation wasn't over Barbara was stubborn and with her coming to the manor after school today he knew he needed to be ready for the interrogation of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love my reviewers, so upon request here is part two of, Do you trust me? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC.**

Dick sat next to Barbara on the countertop barstools in the Wayne Manor kitchen as they ate the snack that Alfred had prepared for them

He took a bite of his freshly sliced fruit and glanced at Barbara. She was happily talking to Alfred about her day as if she knew nothing. In fact, after their little confrontation that morning she had said nothing to him about the situation again. He hoped that perhaps maybe she second guessed herself and no longer thought he was Robin. It was a longshot, but the thought calmed him. It was batter then thinking about having to tell Bruce he had blown the secret.

"Master Dick" Alfred interrupted his thoughts.

Dick looked up "Yes Alfred?" he asked him

"Are you done with your snack sir?" he asked

Dick looked down at his empty plate "Oh, um yeah" he said taking a long sip of his glass of water until it was empty. He then handed both the plate and cup to Alfred

"I'm done too Alfred, thank you so much. You always know how to pick out the best fruit" she grinned handing him her plate

Alfred smiled "Thank you Miss Barbara, now you two know the drill. Go on upstairs and begin your homework" he ordered

Dick gave a nervous smile

"Of course, Alfred don't worry I'll make sure Dick studies for his test that he has tomorrow" Barbara said hopping down from her barstool.

Dick flashed Alfred a nervous smile before he slid off his barstool and followed Barbara upstairs toward his bedroom.

Dick walked into his bedroom behind Barbara and watched as she sat on his bed and pulled her backpack toward her and unzipped it before looking up at Dick

"Aren't you going to close the door?" she questioned

Dick looked behind him at the wide-open door. They did usually close it when they did homework but he was planning to keep it open today thinking it may cause her to not talk about the Robin situation.

"Oh, um yeah" said nervously

She rolled her eyes "Now come on, we don't have all day and there's a lot of homework we have to do" she patted next to her and waved for him to come

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows, maybe she really didn't think he was Robin anymore. He hoped that was true. He grabbed his backpack and made his way over to sit next to her.

They began doing their work together, she would occasionally ask him questions about a problem and eventually Dick began letting his guard down and did the same.

He was hunched over writing out a math problem when suddenly he was taken by surprise. Barbara lunged forward forcing him back on the bed. In one quick motion, she pulled handcuffs from her pocket and cuffed him to the headboard.

"Babs" he gasped as she held him down

She chuckled "Don't act so surprised Dick" she hopped off him and walked across the room, locking the bedroom door "You knew this was coming" she said walking back to the bed. She crawled in and sat on her knees beside him.

"Now let's start from the beginning, how long have you been Robin?" she asked

Dick pulled against the handcuffs hoping to break loose but to his disadvantage he couldn't. If he had his utility belt he would be easily able to pick the lock. "I don't have to tell you anything" he said trying to stand his ground

Barbara nodded "Your right, you don't. But your forgetting who you're up against" she said smiling at him

Dick narrowed his eyes at her "What are you going to do?" he questioned

Barbara shrugged "Your options are either answer my questions…. or Ill scream" she whispered

He rose an eyebrow "You'll scream?" he asked confused

Barbara nodded "Imagine you in the position you're in now, with me like this" she said moving and straddling his hips again "And I'll scream your name just loud enough for Bruce to hear. He'll run up here find the door locked. Then after he kicks the door down he finds us like this." She said softly placing her hands on his chest and lowering her body slightly over top of him.

Dick looked at her nervously "Alright fine I'll talk! Just get off me." He begged

Barbara smiled and quickly got off him, she went back to her previous position of sitting beside him.

"I started being Robin when I was 9" he said answering her first question

"9?" she asked surprised

Dick nodded "Yup I was the first juvenile protégé" he said proudly "By the way we all prefer to be called proteges rather than sidekicks" he informed her

Barbara nodded "And by we, you mean that group of all the other side…. I mean proteges?" she asked

Dick nodded "Yup that would be them. the team as we call ourselves. Aqualad, Kid Flash and I started it, then soon after was Superboy and Miss. Martian everyone else came along pretty quickly after"

Barbara smiled "That's pretty cool." She thought about how to present her next question "And since your Robin that would make Bruce."

Dick shook his head "If you already know the answer don't make me say it" he informed her not wanting to be the one that straight out said Bruce Wayne is Batman

"Batman," she finished her sentence

Dick nodded

"How did you get into it; how did you get him to let you be Robin?" she questioned

Dick sighed "Well Alfred made Bruce tell me he was Batman about 5 months after I moved in with him. He was gone quite a lot at night and working in the Batcave during the day. I got curious and one night while Batman was on patrol I waited till Alfred went to bed and snuck out of my room and into the cave. Even back then I had awesome computer skills, I could get onto the Batcomputer and soon realized Bruce had been tracking my parent's killer Tony Zuko. He was confronting him that night. I knew I wanted to help. So, I ran up to my room scavenged around threw on a red hoodie, a pair of green basketball shorts and black tennis shoes. Then I remembered I had to protect my identity so I took a pair of swimming goggles that had a really dark tint to them and put them on." He explained

Barbara let out a giggle imagining Dick in the outfit

He grinned "I know I probably looked ridiculous but in my 9-year-old mind I looked like I was ready to go fight crime. Anyways, I went to where Batman's computer said he was. It was an old theater, I hid up in the rafters of the stage and looked down to see that Zuko had managed to tie Batman up and was getting ready to shoot him in the head. I dropped a sandbag on Zuko just in time and knocked him out, jumped down and picked the gun up. I held it in my hands and looked my parent's killer in the face. Next thing I knew Batman was standing beside me. He rested a hand on my shoulder and says, 'Do what you feel is necessary' in a calm tone. I emptied the gun and threw it down. I looked at Zuko one last time before walking away. Batman called your dad and he was arrested. That night after we got back to the cave I was expecting the worse. But to my surprise Bruce offered me to become his protégé." Dick finished his story with a smile

Barbara grinned in thought "Wow that's a great story"

Dick nodded "Okay next question"

Barbara smiled "Can I join?"

This took him by surprise "What? Babs it's not that easy. Being a superhero isn't like a school club it requires excessive training and trust'" he told her shaking his head

Barbara tilted her head "I've been in gymnastics and Martial Arts for 11 years that has to count as some form of training and you trust me, right?"

Dick sighed "Of course I trust you Babs, and yeah that is pretty good experience to begin training but….."

"Please, you can train me. It can be our secret. At least until you think I'm ready for Batman to know." She pleaded

Dick sighed "Fine, I'll think about it. If you let me go. My arms are getting sore" he squirmed

Barbra grinned and took the key from her pocket. She undid the handcuffs setting him free.

Dick slid off the bed and Barbara followed

"Thanks for telling me everything Dick it means a lot" she said putting her books back in her backpack

Dick nodded "I'll be honest, it's nice having someone who knows, especially that someone being you"

Barbara grinned and slung her backpack over her shoulder walking toward the door

"I do have one question for you though" Dick said stopping her in her tracks

She turned to him, signaling for him to continue

"Earlier this morning you said Robin is now your old crush, why the change of heart?" he asked stepping toward her

Barbara shrugged "Because I figured out you were him silly" she said as if it was obvious

Dick smirked at her and continued toward her "Well if we are counting Robin as me and if I'm doing my math correctly we've kissed 3 times now and all 3 times you were the one who initiated the kiss" he told her

Barbara rolled her eyes "Please, the first time was over 2 years ago and it was a party game, and the second and third time was strictly investigation purposes" she informed him

Dick grinned "Okay" he quickly pushed Barbara back against the wall and kissed her lips "But I can't let you be in the lead" he placed another quick unexpectant peck on her lips "Now were 3 to 2 Babs, and I'm in it for the win" he stepped back and quickly made his way for the door

Barbara narrowed her eyes "I'm going to kill you Grayson!" she said loudly chasing after him

Dick let out a cackle "You'll have to catch me first"


End file.
